


Sans regrets

by Nelja



Category: Farscape
Genre: Affably Evil, Awkward Conversations, Enemies, Gen, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Season/Series 04, Subtext, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Well-Intentioned Extremist
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nous étions proches, cette fois-là (sauf que cela n'est jamais arrivé).</p><p>Une petite conversation entre John et Scorpius prisonnier, pour mettre les choses au clair. Ils auraient pu ne pas avoir de préjugés et d'impressions fausses l'un sur l'autre. Sauf que non.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sans regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rockne O'Bannnon.

"Je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Je n'aurai jamais confiance en toi. Je déteste t'avoir ici."

Pour sa propre santé mentale, John devrait éviter Scorpius, oublier même sa présence à bord de Moya. Mais c'est impossible, sans même mentionner combien ce serait dangereux. Alors, maintenant qu'il est établi que Scorpius n'est dans sa cellule que par feinte courtoisie, qu'il peut s'évader absolument quand il le veut, John préfère encore le surveiller d'aussi près que possible. 

Scorpius a un soupir affligé. "Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut cette déclaration passionnée ?"

John ne le sait pas lui-même. Oh, il sait parfaitement pourquoi il ne peut pas supporter Scorpius. Cela a sans doute un rapport avec le fait qu'il a bousillé les trois dernières années de sa vie qui n'avaient pourtant vraiment pas besoin de ça, merci. Sans même mentionner une saine dose de syndrome post-traumatique.

Il sait même pourquoi il n'adhère pas à des arguments du genre "Il vaut mieux l'avoir enfermé chez nous que n'importe où ailleurs." Scorpius a décidé par lui-même de venir sur Moya. C'est donc que c'est ce qui l'arrange le mieux pour le prochain plan diabolique qu'il prépare, quel qu'il soit. Celui dans lequel ils sont tous des outils, voire des jouets.

Non, il ne comprend juste pas pourquoi il éprouve le besoin de lui dire la vérité, tout évidente qu'elle soit. Peut-être pour s'en convaincre lui-même. Peut-être parce que lors du dernier incident, il lui a semblé un instant que Scorpius était vraiment venu ici pour le protéger.

Mais même si c'était vrai, cela ne changerait rien.

"Tu ne veux que nous utiliser."

"Tout le monde utilise tout le monde." répond Scorpius d'un ton détaché. "Tu peux le faire aussi. Il me semble que quand il s'est agi de sauvegarder ta vie, ce qui est un de nos buts communs, je me suis révélé un outil assez efficace. Et aussi, on dirait, quand il s'agit de passer tes sautes d'humeur."

"Tu protèges la technologie des wormholes," insiste John, "pas moi."

Scorpius le fixe intensément, et dans le visage monstrueux que John ne peut toujours pas regarder sans frémir, après tout ce temps, les yeux ont la couleur des wormholes. Et peut-être Scorpius pense-t-il la même chose des siens. Une proximité, un raccourci, entre des fragments d'étoiles extrêmement lointaines. OK, et ceci est l'idée la plus dérangeante du monde, là ce sont les pensées de Scorpius qui débordent, certainement pas celles de John !

John réalise à ce moment qu'il a prononcé sa dernière phrase comme si c'était un reproche, comme s'il avait désiré autre chose. Il voudrait la retirer, mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.

"Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille, tout simplement ?" demande-t-il, furieux contre Scorpius et contre lui-même.

La voix qui lui répond est étonnamment douce. "Tu sais déjà cela. J'ai besoin que tu puisses vaincre les Scarrans. J'aurais dû le faire moi-même. Je l'aurais fait, si tu n'avais pas détruit ma base de recherche."

John se rappelle trop bien ce moment. Celui où il a vu Scorpius toucher le fond du désespoir, celui où, l'espace d'un instant, il l'a vu comme une personne, pas comme un principe malin avec un contrôle absolu sur sa vie. Celui où il s'est laissé aller à se sentir presque proche de lui, à vouloir le comprendre.

Et puis Scorpius est revenu du fond de l'enfer, avec de nouveaux moyens de pression sur lui, sur _Aeryn_ , et John s'est promis de ne plus se permettre cette faiblesse, plus jamais.

"Et maintenant," poursuit Scorpius, "au vu de l'état du Gouvernement Central Peacekeeper, tu es la seule personne restante dans cette galaxie qui en est capable. Tu n'es pas stupide, John. Tu finiras pas comprendre la menace monstrueuse qu'ils représentent. Et je ne te laisserai pas mourir avant."

"Mais si les Scarrans s'emparaient de moi, et pouvaient récupérer la technologie des wormholes, alors tu me tuerais immédiatement, bien sûr."

Scorpius a une ébauche de sourire qui rend John encore plus furieux. "Connaissant ton passé, je pense que je te laisserais le bénéfice du doute pour une ou deux possibilités d'évasion avant d'en recourir à ces méthodes extrêmes."

Et cela pourrait sembler crédible, cohérent avec ce que John sait de lui. Cela pourrait être un moment de sincérité des deux côtés. Sauf que, se rappelle-t-il, la vérité elle-même, quand elle peut servir, est parfois le meilleur mensonge possible.

Scorpius a des plans derrière des plans, qu'il ne révèle pas. Des projets terrifiants. Toujours.

Et quand John court le risque de le voir juste comme un adversaire et pas un monstre, quelqu'un qui a des objectifs compréhensibles et seulement des moyens excessifs pour les atteindre, il se rappelle Gilina, et les Banik, et Aeryn, bien sûr. Et Zhaan. Tous ceux que Scorpius a tués sans que cela serve en rien sa lutte contre les Scarrans, par malveillance pure. Ceux qu'il invoque en boucle dans sa tête, comme une protection, à chaque fois que Sikozu essaie de lui expliquer que ce n'est qu'une question d'antipathie personnelle.

"John." reprend Scorpius, la voix solennelle. "S'il te plait. Il faut que tu comprennes que la guerre contre les Scarrans est encore plus importante que ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi..."

John a envie de hurler de rire. "Alors c'est comme ça ? En premier, tu me tortures, en second tu veux prendre le contrôle de mon esprit, en troisième tu menaces ma planète et ensuite tu essaies de _demander gentiment_ ? Je déteste t'apprendre ça, Scorpy, mais tu as le _pire_ sens des priorités de l'univers ! Est-ce que c'est une parade nuptiale Scarran, un truc du genre ?"

Un instant, John croit voir sur le visage de Scorpius une grimace de douleur dégoûtée, et il se rappelle les images qu'il a vues, le passé de Scorpius et celui de sa mère, et il a un instant la tentation de regretter ses paroles, de ressentir un fragment de compassion.

Mais son esprit réagit vivement, lui rappelle le moment où, sur la planète royale, il a renoncé à tuer Scorpius, dans un élan de ce qu'il croyait être de l'humanité. Il repense à ce sentiment artificiel d'avoir eu besoin de lui. Il repense à ce qui est arrivé quand il a renoncé à la lutte et a laissé le contrôle à Harvey en pensant que ce serait bref. Non, il ne pardonnera jamais rien à Scorpius. La moindre impresssion de sympathie lui rappelle en retour ses heures les plus noires, son inconscient saboté, des sentiments qu'il croyait être siens pervertis et détournés de leur objet.

Et même si l'influence psychique que Scorpius avait sur lui a disparu - a peut-être disparu avec Harvey, John ne sera jamais certain qu'il n'y a pas de séquelles - cela en revient toujours à cela. Ce sentiment de dégoût, devant l'idée que, contrôle mental ou pas, chacune de ses idées, chacun de ses sentiments, pourrait être un mécanisme que Scorpius a tissé dans sa tête comme une énorme araignée noire. Surtout ceux qui ont un rapport avec _éprouver pour lui autre chose que de la haine_ , au hasard.

Cela n'arrivera plus, et John ne s'excusera certainement pas. De toute façon, la tentation est passée. Scorpius montre à nouveau cette expression où il semble apprécier et avoir prévu l'intégralité de la situation.

"Tu sais, John, j'y ai réellement pensé."

"A quoi ? Oh, et pitié, que cela ne contienne pas les mots _parade nuptiale_..."

Scorpius n'a pas la moindre réaction aux provocations, comme d'habitude. "Je reconnais maintenant que, la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je t'ai clairement sous-estimé. Je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas commis une grave erreur. Si je n'aurais pas mieux fait d'engager autrement notre relation."

Et John aurait envie d'éclater de rire devant cet aveu, devant ce que cela renferme, et se demande un instant s'il existe une réalité alternative où ils sont meilleurs potes et vont se boire des bières après un match de foot.

La réponse est certainement pas. Il est impossible de trouver dans ce coin de l'univers quelque chose qui ressemble même vaguement à de la bière ou du football, univers alternatif ou pas. Certaines choses sont immuables.

Et l'instant d'après, il en veut à Scorpius pour lui avoir même fait imaginer cela, et décide à l'avance qu'il ne croira pas la moindre excuse, la moindre manifestation de regret.

"Et je suis arrivé à la conclusion," poursuit Scorpius, "que si je ne t'avais pas torturé, l'Aurora Chair n'aurait jamais révélé ce que les Anciens t'ont accordé. Je ne l'aurais jamais su, mais toi non plus. Je t'ai aidé à devenir toi-même, John. Je ne peux pas regretter cela." 

Scorpius est toujours parfaitement poli, presque souriant, alors qu'il justifie froidement ces horreurs, et la première impulsion de John serait de l'écraser par la force de sa raison et de lui prouver qu'il a tort. Mais comme il n'a absolument aucune idée de comment faire, il est tenté de laisser la place à un John beaucoup plus puéril et moins civilisé dont la première réaction serait de lui jeter quelque chose à la tête de lourd et potentiellement gluant. Et bien sûr, Rygel n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui. Finalement, John aurait pris des excuses factices tous les jours.

"Quant au clone mental... ton ressentiment est bien légitime, mais sans lui, tu serais mort plusieurs fois. En pratique, seulement la première, mais tu as saisi l'idée. Cela rend difficile de regretter cette mesure de précaution."

S'il faut aborder la catégorie des regrets, John regrette intégralement d'avoir initié cette conversation. Et d'avoir obtenu la confirmation qu'il recherchait, à savoir que Scorpius est toujours un putain de salaud de bâtard du diable. Faites attention à vos souhaits, dit-on, ils pourraient se réaliser.

"Je suppose que c'est à ce moment touchant, sauterelle, que je devrais ajouter que je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait exploser ton laboratoire. Même si Talyn en est mort. Même si cela veut dire t'avoir ici maintenant." Et John réalise qu'il n'a jamais dit cela, à personne. Parce que cela semblait évident, bien sûr.

"C'est certainement équitable."

Voilà, tout est dit, tout s'est passé _au mieux_ entre eux, et il n'existe pas d'univers alternatif où en ce moment même ils gueulent ensemble une chanson à boire. D'une certaine façon, l'idée est réconfortante.

Il hésite à lui dire que ce que Scorpius ne regrette pas sont les raisons pour lesquelles John le détestera toujours et ne collaborera jamais avec lui, lui cracher au visage pourquoi il a bloqué son propre chemin à tout jamais, et le fossé entre eux ne sera _jamais_ comblé. Peut-être que cela pourrait le blesser, l'amener à regretter brièvement ce qu'il a fait à John, même pour de mauvaises raisons. Et c'est certainement mesquin, mais John pense pouvoir apprécier cela.

Mais, plus probablement, cela ne lui arrachera qu'un ricanement.

John garde donc cela pour lui.

Il croit un instant que Scorpius, lui, va dire quelque chose, mais finalement, rien. John ne peut pas imaginer l'ampleur ni le contenu de ce qu'il garde pour lui.

C'est presque une bonne chose, parce que pour l'instant, John a plutôt envie de ne pas lui parler, de n'avoir rien à faire avec lui, pendant très, très longtemps. De quitter cette pièce immédiatement, d'oublier qu'il existe.

Mais le destin ne lui accordera pas cela. Pour être honnête, il ne se l'accorde pas non plus.

Il restera ici, à le surveiller et le détester, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.


End file.
